Bombs Away!
by Tie-grr
Summary: Water is fun! GSR


Title: Bombs Away!

Pairing: GSR ... duh!

Disclaimer: You know the drill if you've ever read a fic. The characters are not mine, unfotunately, and belong to the writers of CSI, CBS etc.

Notes: Please review, I love to recieve them!

---------------------------------------------

When Sara showed up for work that evening, she noticed that Greg was avoiding her. Not only that, when she walked by Nick and Warrick she could swear they were whispering to each other. Even Grissom and Catherine weren't paying much attention to her, which was surprising, as she thought she and Grissom had had a good day. She was the only one in the break room when she arrived so she made a coffee and sat down to wait for the others. One by one, they walked in and sat down until Grissom was the only one missing. The group sat in silence until he arrived.

"Sara," He said from the doorway, "Wait for me in my office. The rest of you, come with me."

Grissom left the room again followed by Catherine, Nick, Warrick and Greg, leaving Sara sitting on her own once more.

"Gee, thanks." She sighed before making her way to Grissom's office.

Grissom led the others out into the parking lot and stood beside Greg's car. "Keys?"

Greg tossed his car keys to his boss. Grissom opened the trunk to reveal five water guns and a large plastic tub filled with full water balloons. He backed away from the car, allowing the others entry.

"Are you sure about this?" Nick asked picking up one of the guns.

"Absolutely." Grissom replied. "This'll teach her."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this new Grissom but, what did she do to annoy you?" Greg asked, tossing a water bomb up and catching it.

"She used all the hot water yesterday so I had to take a cold shower." Grissom said calmly. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Catherine who just smirked. The group was silent. After a few seconds Catherine spoke.

"Shut your mouths and Nick, stop stuttering."

"But...when?...how?" He stammered.

"That's not important now." Grissom answered.

"Gil, time to get Sara." Catherine pumped her water gun. Grissom nodded and walked into the building. Catherine moved the other three into position. Each man stood around the corner with a water gun in hand and a pile of water bombs at their feet. Catherine stood, hidden, beside the front door with two water guns, one for Grissom and one for herself. They waited until Catherine could hear the couple walking towards her. She signalled to the others and waited.

"Just around the corner." Grissom gave Sara a little push and she walked towards the corner. He took his gun from Catherine and they followed Sara. Sara turned the corner before they did, but they knew when to act whe they heard her scream. They raced around the corner and started to spray her also. Water was flying everywhere and everyone was getting soaked.

"Grissom!" She yelled as Greg hit her with a water balloon. It bounced off her head and fell to the floor. She seized it and aimed it at her boyfriend's head. He ducked just in time. Soon the guns were out of water and everyone was thoroughly soaked, only a few water bombs remained in the large tub. Greg raced over and picked the three ballons up. He threw one at Nick, one at Warrick and was about to throw the last when Sara seized it.

"Mine!" She growled. She walked up to Grissom who had his back turned and threw it at the back of his head, this time it smashed on it's target. Grissom turned around, water dripping from his hair. Sara stood in front of him, her arms crossed across herself. "I guess this was either yours or Greg's idea. Considering you were the one who made me wear the white t-shirt, I'm guessing it was you."

Grissom just smiled. "Enjoy your cold shower?" Sara lunged at him but he merely pulled her into his chest and kissed her. After a few wolf whistles they pulled apart, but Grissom kept his hold on her. "I think we should all get changed."

"Good idea." Catherine said. "See you guys later."

Everyone else walked into the building again, leaving Grissom and Sara, whom he had pushed into the car. "Grissom what are we doing?"

He started the car. "Going home to get changed." He winked and pulled out of the parking lot.

_------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Doggie_


End file.
